This is a phase I trial to determine: the toxicities of SPI-77 when given concurrent with radiotherapy in patients with advanced lung cancer; to determine the maximum tolerated does (MTD) of SPI-77 when given once every 2 weeks for 2 and 3 doses concurrent with radiotherapy; to determine the pharmacokinetics of SPI-77; and to gather preliminary response information that may result from the treatment of SPI-77 when given concurrent with radiotheraphy.